Accidents do happen
by PointZero
Summary: Squall sleeps in and Seifer gets a show. Omorashi and vague hints of m/m.
1. Seifer's POV

**AN: This fic contains omorashi. That means desperation and wetting. If you don`t like that sort of this then stop reading. This chapter is in Seifer's POV, the next chapter will be in Squall's.**

**Summary: Squall sleeps in and Seifer gets a show.**

**Warning: Omorashi**

* * *

><p>Yawning Seifer wiped a stray tear from his eye as the class typed away on their terminals. He'd been up till past two sparing with Squall in the training centre. With only three hours sleep behind him, he'd been reluctant to get out of bed that morning. He wouldn't have either, if it weren't for the mid-term exam scheduled that morning. Long since finished the ridiculously easy test, he returned his attention to the squirming brunet in front of him.<p>

Squall had arrived to class an unheard of ten minutes late, rushing past the instructor with a hurried apology. Naturally, the younger man hadn't gotten in trouble for his tardiness. The bleary eyed brunet had taken his usual seat in front of Seifer and the test had begun.

Seifer noticed something off immediately.

Squall was tapping his hand irritably as he answered the questions, taking longer then normal to respond. Every so often, the younger man would shift in his seat, lift his leg as if to cross it before settling back down. As the hour dragged on the fidgeting increased, earning curious glances from the other students. It wasn't until the brunet made a quick grab at his crotch that Seifer realized the problem.

Squall had to piss. Bad.

It was almost funny for a while, right up until the younger man submitted his test only half-finished. Hands gripping his knees, the brunet rocked back and forth for the remainder of class.

As soon as they were dismissed the brunet was out of his seat and out the door. Whether it was morbid curiosity, or something much deeper, Seifer was compelled to follow. Squall either didn't notice him or didn't care as he made rushed down the hall in the direction of the washrooms. The halls were quickly deserted as the students rushed off to lunch and as soon as they emptied, Squall stopped, and leaning against the wall he doubled over for a brief moment, both hands pressed hard against his crotch. Almost as quickly as it happened, the younger man straightened and resumed his course.

Seifer told himself it was wrong, that he should just leave, forget any of this had ever happened but he'd never seen the other man act anything less then perfect while in public. Now he couldn't take his eyes off the frantic boy.

The brunet sped up as the facilities came into view, shoving at the door with so much force he almost stumbled back when it didn't open.

Inching himself closer, Seifer could clearly see the 'OUT OF ORDER` sign posted on the door. He could vaguely recall their instructor mentioning something about a bursting pipes at the beginning of class; his focus quickly returned to the squirming cadet in front of him.

Squall stared stultified at the door for a few seconds before his face twisted in agony and he desperately clutched at his crotch. It took Seifer a moment to realize that the brunet`s signature leather pants were preventing him from getting any sort of grip on his cock, only allowing him to press down against it.

It occurred suddenly to the blond that the other boy wasn't going to make it. The girls washroom was also closed, the break affecting the entire floor and the nearest toilets were down in the dorms.

With wide eyes, he watched the boy hobbled over to the girls room, his hands never leaving their place on his crotch. A quick glance at the door revealed what Seifer already knew.

Pressing harder against his (probably aching) penis, Squall gave a low moan.

Seifer had no idea what to do, but he knew he couldn't just leave the other boy there. Starting towards the brunet, he only made it a step before a low hissing reached his ears. Hissing, that turned to splashing as the brunet relaxed his grip, mearly touching himself now. Squall gave a quiet sigh of relief as he slumped forward.

Eyes moving back down Seifer watches the warm stream flow out from the leather pant leg and over black boots, pooling on the ground. The sound of Squall pissing seemed deafeningly loud in the otherwise quiet hall, the stream only tempering off after more than a minute.

It wasn't until he was finished that Squall noticed Seifer. Standing only five feet away with wide eyes and a gaping mouth the brunets face drained before filling with colour. They stood in silence for a moment before Squall pushed past him, sprinting towards the elevator.

Shooting one last glance down at the puddled piss, Seifer turned and left, heading down to maintenance to get the mess cleaned up.

He wouldn't mention the incident to Squall. Like those rare stormy nights they spent curled up together in Seifer's bed, this would just be another one of there secrets.


	2. Squall's POV

**A/N: Okay, this is the second part of the fic, written due to the numerous fans of Omorashi who demanded it. Like the first part, this is OMORASHI, which is oee desperation. If this is not your kink, then don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight pouring through the window, Squall blearily opened his eyes, squinting past the blinding glare.<p>

_Sunlight...? Oh shit!_

He had a midterm that started in five minutes, one he wouldn't be allowed to take if he arrived late. Tugging his boxers off, he threw on his leather pants, ignoring the need for underwear and pulled a white tee over his bare torso, before rushing out of the dorm.

He was half-way to class before he realized he had to piss, but he had no time to stop. He'd be lucky if the instructor would still let him even take the test late as he was. He couldn't afford another delay.

Rushing into class, he let out a small sigh of relief as the instructor nodded him over to his terminal. The test already up, he started typing away.

It had only been about five minutes before he found himself unable to sit still. The pressure in his bladder was steadily increasing and the stiff plastic chair he was seated on only added to the discomfort. Shifting, he tried to move his focus back onto the test.

Twenty minutes later, he could barely see the screen in front of him. His usual leather pants were hot, slick with sweat as he tried to hold on. He swore he could feel the pee just on the edge, could imagine it slowly pushing its way forward-

Quickly he grabbed his throbbing penis, desperate to hold on. Pissing himself in class would be the ultimate humiliation; Seifer would never let him hear the end of it.

Seifer.

The bastard was the whole reason he was in this predicament in the first place. If the idiot hadn't show up at his door at twelve in the morning, demanding a spar, he would have gotten up on time. No tardiness and no achingly full bladder, ready to burst.

He had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that wanted out as his abdomen clenched.

Fuck the test, he was acing it anyway. Keeping dry was far more important now.

Submitting the unfinished exam, he rocked forward, hands on his knees and he used everything he had not to let go. His crotch was wet with sweat (Please let it be sweat) and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to get up by the time they were let out. He wanted so much to grab his dick, but anyone could see it if he did; Seifer could see it, the blond sitting right behind him.

Finally, the instructor let the class out, and he was out the door. Refusing to let his need overpower his pride he kept his posture as straight as his bladder would allow as he stumbled towards the washroom. It wasn't long before the halls had cleared and once everything was silent, he bent over grabbing himself desperately. It wasn't enough this time and he felt a hot, short stream of urine splash against his leather pants. He could feel it drip, drip, drip against his knee and slowly roll down his calf.

Standing straighter, he rushed towards the restroom. The door coming up to his right quickly (but not quick enough and he felt hot dribbles leaking from the tip of his cock), he shoved the door open. Or he would have if it hadn't been locked. Staring up in surprise, he could barley comprehend the Out Of Order sign tacked up.

Another hot spurt leaked out, this one longer, and he could feel the wetness rolling down further, soaking into the cuff of his boot. Grabbing his cock, he tried to forcefully hold it in. The leather was unforgiving and all he could really do was press against it. It was enough for now.

The girls room was just a few steps away, and he hobbled over to the other door. It was agony as a similar sign was posted there as well. Bouncing a bit, he pressed harder, the pressure making him moan in pain.

A short stream rushed out past his painful grip, followed by another longer one. It was too much for him as he eased the pressure off his dick and then it was bliss. The hard stream beat against his leather pants, not soaking it but splashing against the hydrophobic fabric, drowning out the loud hissing as his bladder slowly emptied.

The relief was imminent and he found himself rubbing his aching prick slowly as he emptied himself. The urine was pouring over his boot and forming a large puddle on the tiled floor beneath him. As the last of the piss left him, he let out a final sigh of relief and glanced up.

Right into the stunned face of his rival.

He felt himself pale before a deep flushed worked itself up his body, cheeks aflame as dread and embarrassment washed over him. Unable to think of anything to justify the situation, he turned and ran. He'd shower off before hiding himself away in his room.

They had a lot of secrets between them, he just hoped this would be another one.


End file.
